


Wildflower

by kogilix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Algo como treinar seu dragão, Fantasia, Hibrídos! AU, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Menções a Chanhun, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogilix/pseuds/kogilix
Summary: Foi o momento que se virou que viu os olhos grandes de Kyungsoo o encarando.“O que você está fazendo aqui?” Não pode deixar de transparecer sua surpresa na voz. “Achei que nossa luta, ou qualquer que fosse o que você falou, fosse só amanhã.” O jovem nobre rolou os olhos com aquela frase.“Não vim aqui para discutir de novo.”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Wildflower

“Kyungsoo não acredito que você topou essa ideia? O que tinha na cabeça?” O dragonite, um híbrido dragão de uma das mais raças mais raras do continente, disse andando de um lado para o outro. As escamas que desciam por toda a extensão de seu braço reluziam brevemente graças a luz do sol poente. “Primeiro que você não é qualquer um que sai por aí desafiando qualquer classe baixa que aparece, e segundo, você pensou no que seu pai iria dizer?”

O rapaz sentado com os cabelos acastanhados claros deu de ombros não tirando muito sua atenção da fruta que descascava.

“Shixun, não sei por que a preocupação repentina. De todas as vezes que nós desafiamos alguém, nós ganhamos, inclusive contra o Kai. E meu pai tem mais coisas para se preocupar com o inverno chegando.”

“Ainda sim.” Shixun disse por fim deixando seu corpo cair sentado na frente do jovem nobre. “Achei que essa sua fase de _deixar Kim Jongin-_ “

“Kai, Kim Kai.”

Shixun revirou os olhos.

“Tudo bem, _deixar Kim Kai me irritar a um tempo atrás_.” O dragonite disse cansado. “Não é como se eu tivesse raiva do Chanyeol para querer brigar com ele, mesmo ele sendo um rabo-de-martelo”

“Eu sei que você não tem, mas é que o Jong- Kai ele é tão irritante!” Kyungsoo jogou a casca da fruta que havia acabado de comer contra o dragonite a sua frente. “Você sabe, eu estava tentando ser uma pessoa gentil com ele, mas, como sempre, ele decidiu ser uma pessoa terrível.”

Alguma coisa passou pela mente de Shixun, parecia que de repente ele entendeu o porquê seu amigo estava daquela forma.

“Ele tirou sarro da sua altura de novo?”

O silêncio que teve como resposta foi o suficiente para ele entender toda a situação.

“Pois bem, você vai ir conversar com ele e esquecer tudo isso.” Shixun disse firme. “Não quero nem saber.”

Kyungsoo respirou fundo.

“Que saco.” O jovem nobre se levantou bufando, não falou nada apesar começou a voltar para a pequena vila com passos pesados, xingando seu amigo mentalmente, as vezes ele esquecia que Shixun podia ser bem maduro para sua idade.

(...)

Jongin estava terminando de moldar uma das espadas, o som do martelo contra o metal não o deixava perceber que mais uma pessoa estava ali na loja com ele. O ferreiro pegou a peça ainda brilhante e a jogou em um dos baldes com água, já suja de outras vezes que tinha a usado.

Foi o momento que se virou que viu os olhos grandes de Kyungsoo o encarando.

“O que você está fazendo aqui?” Não pode deixar de transparecer sua surpresa na voz. “Achei que nossa luta, ou qualquer que fosse o que você falou, fosse só amanhã.” O jovem nobre rolou os olhos com aquela frase.

“Não vim aqui para discutir de novo.” O ferreiro ficou em silêncio, o que foi tomado como um pedido para que ele continuasse. “Só vim avisar que não vamos mais brigar, o duelo de amanhã não vai existir, estava conversando com o Shixun e não vale a pena.”

Jongin se permitiu sorrir ladino.

“E o que mais?”

Kyungsoo respirou fundo.

“Não me faça fazer isso de novo, Jongin.” O ferreiro não teve nenhuma reação, continuou ali sorrindo e esperando que ele continuasse, não demorou para que o menor dos dois finalmente se rendessem.

“Ugh, tudo bem, não queria ter te desafiado de novo, é que foi mais forte que eu, ainda mais que você começou a ficar zoando com a minha altura.” Disse de uma vez, sem realmente manter o contato visual com Jongin, que agora estava mais com um sorriso complacente do que realmente travesso. “E você sabe que eu odeio isso.”

“Eu também tenho que pedir desculpas, não foi minha intenção zoar você, ainda mais porque você sabe como eu me sinto.” O ferreiro disse suave. “Acho que estamos bem agora então?”

O jovem nobre devolveu o sorriso tímido que adornava a face do outro.

“Sim, estamos.”

Jongin acessou positivo com a cabeça, olhando a peça que provavelmente já estaria fria dentro da água, olhando novamente para o rapaz que parecia não saber o que fazer a seguir. “Te vejo hoje a noite? Sem batalhas nem nada, Chanyeol me disse que talvez tenhamos uma chuva de estrelas.”

Kyungsoo sentiu seu rosto esquentar, todas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta e a única coisa que ele foi capaz de fazer foi concordar e deixar a pequena loja rapidamente.

Os dois tiveram uma conversa algumas semanas atrás sobre o que sentiam em relação um ao outro, tomando em conta que ambos os dragões pareciam estar mais próximos um do outro, a única coisa que ele não esperava era receber uma declaração do ferreiro.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e apertou o passo, só queria voltar para sua casa e conversar com Shixun, talvez o dragonite pudesse o ajudar a lidar com os batimentos desregulados e ardor nas bochechas.

Não iria falar em voz alta, mas, estava ansioso para a noite chegar.


End file.
